Life can be strange
by AntisocialGamer
Summary: A series of one shots that are somewhat connected in a way. They all revolve around a au where there is no storm, Rachel's alive but missing and Mr. Jefferson was never arrested. This all might fuse into one huge story, but until that happens, I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Max's POV_

You know when a grown up tells you to always keep a secret and leave it be? Well, I would love to live up to that motto. To just let secrets slide and move on with life with nothing to worry about. Sadly, I got plenty to worry about. Time travel, missing friend, and now to add to that, Chloe's tendency to get into things that really are none of her business.

I know she's change ever since I've left her for what felt like many years, but that was the one trait that she always had. Whether it was a fight at Blackwell, a near death experience there, or just gossip, many students will say, "I heard Chloe Price is going to jump in and mess shit up." Which sometimes make me think. Is that the reason why she keeps on dying ever damn day of the week? If so, then I should put a stop to it before it gets really serious.

I know my powers won't stay any longer, but I should at least take advantage of it for her sake. But for right now, I should relax. Just read some books in my dumb excuse of a dorm, probably wait until I find the perfect moment for a picture or sleep the day away. Besides, it is a Sunday after all. What could possibly go wrong that would make Chloe want me to go on a wild goose chase with her?

"Hey, Maximus! Open the door, man! I got a vid to show you!" I heard a female voice yell from the other side of my dorm out loud following a bang on the wooden door covering the figure. I knew who it was and I sure as hell didn't feel like opening the door for her, but if I didn't she would've probably kick it and my ass in. So with a low grunt, I flopped off my bed and opened the door to guess who.

Chloe Price, smiling that devilish smile she would always have when something juicy would happen. I expected her to tell me from where she was, but instead, she just barged into my room and slammed the door shut again like there was a zombie Apocalypse happening outside. Wait a minute. "What's up? Are there undead in the school?" I asked with a sudden grin appearing on my face.

"No way. But that would be pretty cool," The blue haired punk replied, bringing my hopes back down into the imaginary dump of a brain I have. As I tried to find out what was happening through other questions, the older teen closed my blinds and made sure that no one saw her enter the building. After checking, she continued, "I saw Victoria doing something so I recorded the scene on my phone and it was weird."

"Please tell me she isn't making a sex tape or I'll have some serious nightmares."

"You think a bunch of naked pictures from Sexy can I will give you nightmares? Yeah, you really are a scary cat... Have you seen the bitch today?"

"No. She walked out of the building a few hours ago."

"That just amps up the suspicion. Anyway, you wanna see the vid so I can interrogate you?"

"Why me-."

"Just look at it." Before I could ask anymore, Chloe put the phone right in front of me without hesitation as the video started to play. It showed a man in a coat and a hat of course, looking impatiently around for something. He seemed to be in a hurry as well since he lightly jumped up and down. That was until a female figure in designer's clothing walked towards him and handed the man money. His straight lips suddenly tugged to a frown when he gave the girl a plastic bag secretly then the two parted ways. By the end of the video was where I finally got a look of Victoria's face for a brief second. She looked kind of tensed up and a little afraid. It kind of caught my attention, but not enough of it.

"Is this real?"

"Of course it's real! You think I would ever lie to you, Max?!"

"Well, you have lied your entire life."

"Touche. But this time, I am hundred percent serious about this manner! I'm wondering who that man is and what he has with Bitchtoria. Not that I care about her or anything."

"Then why the hell are you looking into the matter?"

"Because this might have something to do with Rachel! I am not slipping up this opportunity, dude. Now tell me, what do you think that guy was giving her? I think it was drugs."

"It can not be drugs. She's never done it and promised not to ever since the incident with Kate... Chloe, I think you should drop this before things get out of hand."

"Come on, you're supposed be my partner in crime. Not my mom! For once drop the good cop shit and join the dark side~!"

I was so close to telling her that this was always the cause her losing a limb until my phone vibrated in my pocket, meaning I got a message. I thought it would be from Kate, who would want me to know that church was over, but it was Victoria to my surprise. And the weirdest thing of all was that she was texting me to ask the simplest question,

"What do animals hate?"

I was sort of confused about the matter that I had to ask myself. Should I answer or not. Well for starters, the question didn't seem to be threatening in a way, it was just so out of nowhere. Maybe she needed to know for homework and one of her stupid minions of hers didn't know. Either way, I decided not to text only because one, she's a asshole. Two, I don't give out answers. And three, she's a asshole. So I stayed quiet until she text back, "Please, Max, this is serious." That alone made me freeze right where I stood. She said please. To me! How crazy is that?! This had got to be a dream! I needed someone to pinch me.

But instead of a pinching myself, I replied, "The cold," then ended the conversation to start a new one. "She just text me something weird." I told Chloe in a murmur.

"Really? What?"

"She asked what do animals hate."

"And... What did you reply?"

"That they hate the cold... Is animal another word for something or is she just being mean?"

"Sometimes people like to call men beast or animals," Before she could continue, both of our eyes went wide at the idea that was circling in our minds. Then we connected the small details together. Plastic bag, weird looking dude, the text. It just couldn't be! She wasn't actually doing something that inappropriate right? Sadly. There was only one way to find out. And I wasn't fond of it, but we had no other choice.

"Partners in crime, right? So that means we're going to investigate?"

"You bet yo ass we are now that we are! So, let's go?"

"Let's go." With that, we both left the dorm, out of the building and into the rusty car Chloe owned, heading straight into the town to see what was up. I just hope I didn't screw up and that nothing will happen to my hard-head of a friend. But sadly, hope doesn't help. So all I could do was this point was pray. Pray a lot...

* * *

When we got into the middle section of the small town of Arcadia Bay, me and Chloe quickly searched around the area to find Victoria. Lucky for us, she was standing in front of a clothing store. Buying some really high shit for herself maybe. If it was me, I would've just left her be to that, but instead, I stayed with my partner in crime since this could might be a huge clue to our investigation. After what felt like a hour of staring at the dull colored building, the blonde walked out of the place with two bags in her hands filled of clothes. One piece down, I guess more to go.

The young teen made her way back to school, so we followed her only to stop and see her walk into yet another store, but this time, she never came out. And that pissed my blue haired punk off a little... Okay. Maybe a lot. So she ran right into the store to find out it was a hair salon and got kicked out for acting like a idiot in there. Luckily if I wasn't there, she would've got arrested. But to our surprise, the bitch wasn't in there. Maybe she decided to sneak out or something. Either way, it was yet another piece to this puzzle.

Our last stop was the school again since that could be the only place she would go back to. When we got there, Chloe decided to piece things together as we walked up to my room. "Okay," She blurted out. "So she probably got a bag of drugs from that weird looking man, she texted you about animals which could be men."

"She also went into the clothing store to buy maybe more slutty clothes," I added. "And also went to get her hair done. What does it all mean?"

"Open your eyes, Max! She's definitely trying to get into someone's pants and play with their python!"

"I don't think she would do that, Chloe."

"Come on! It's the only thing that makes sense at this point! We got all the proof and my little video. Now all we have to do is just go in her room and catch that bitch!"

"Okay then, what exactly do you plan to do when we get her?"

"Easy. Tell everyone what a fraud she is and then all of the students here will see her as the little slut she is!"

"I know this will be payback and all, but don't you think you're going a little too far with this?"

"We, Max. Don't forget. You signed up for this too. And don't worry! This will all work out perfect for us and her! Promise. Now quit second doubting yourself and get ready for shit to be real." When we finally reached the room, the blue haired punk didn't even bother to knock on her door. She just kicked it wide open, causing a loud bam to be heard and for me to jump in surprise before she dashed in and yelled, "We finally caught you, Victoria Chase!"

I was waiting for the blonde to just yell what the fuck we were doing in her room, but what I heard instead was just complete silence and we found was a empty room with the plastic bags from the clothing store from earlier on the ground crumbled up and the window propped wide open with the white curtains dancing with the wind lightly. The scene alone made Chloe upset as she made her way down the stairs with her pulling me by the arm the entire time until we ended back into the truck.

"What do you think she went to," She asked me in anger and frustration.

"I-I don't know. Maybe she went back to the stores to get a refund?!"

"Or to get her some taste of a big stick. Either way, we can't lose her! Not when we are so close to making her look like the biggest loser in the school!"

"Chloe, what if she really isn't doing anything? What if we are just jumping to conclusions?! Maybe she's doing all of this for someone else! Maybe this really isn't our business! We should really stop before things get out of hand!"

"Should've told me that earlier before it got to this point, man! Now, it's not even about tricking her or hurting her. Or even Rachel for that matter! Let's just say I want to play a fun game of cat and mouse with the one that's making my best friend's life a living hell."

Before I could stop her, the car stopped itself due to the sudden hit from her foot to the brakes. Suddenly, she pointed to another familiar figure from afar that was standing in the middle of the park. And that figure was none other then Kate Marsh. I guess church was done and she just felt like breathing some fresh air or something like that. But knowing Chloe, she thought the girl could be the key to ending this little game. So without any words, she dashed towards the girl for answers. Me? I just followed her for the heck of saying hi to my friend.

But before we could get any closer, both of us noticed that her pet bunny, Alice, was jumping away from her. It was a weird sight until it got even more weirder as Kate took out a carrot from her jacket and started to wiggle it around lightly, catching Alice's attention. As the bunny started to bounce lightly to her, the dirty blonde started to whisper in a somewhat funny tone that wasn't normal in a way, "That's it. Come here, Alice. Come here, you _mangy_ bunny..."

It was unusual to hear her call her beloved bunny a mangy one and it was unusual for her to have a somewhat pretty high tone for a voice. Did she drink a lot of tea or eat something that wasn't right? Before I could ask myself anymore questions, Alice jumped into the arms of Kate and ate the carrot she offered. Everything was back to normal I guessed. Well, that was until something out of the norm happened. Chloe decided to call out to Kate again only for her to turn and reveal that the person wasn't even Kate.

It was Victoria Chase, disguised as her! In unison, we both questioned while also yelled out, "Victoria!?"

"Ugh, what the hell do you guys want?!"

"Um, the real question is why are you dressed up as Kate?"

"Forget about it, Mad Max," Chloe jumped in after me, still confused as to what was going on but was trying so hard to keep her tough guy act on. "We caught you red handed, Victoria!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb! We know what you've been trying to do and you can't hide the fact anymore because all of the school is going to know."

"G-Going to know about what?!"

"That you're trying to be a toy for men, a duh!"

"... Excuse me?!" Victoria exploded before pulling up the bunny in her hands in front of us like it was a statue in anger. "I was trying to get Kate's stupid bunny back! Stupid. And cute little bunny... Wait a second. Please don't tell me you guys were sneaking on me!"

"Uh, we. Um... Well-."

"Yeah," Chloe interrupted quickly before I could make a logical excuse for our asses. "To see if you were doing drugs and stuff! I mean you would since you got that fucking mystery bag from the guy with the trench coat!"

"The hell-. I was getting carrots from Nathan's gardener! He wasn't supposed to be giving me them but thanks to my money, I was able to broad him for them."

In a cold sweat, the blue haired punk countered back, "Well, what about the clothes and the hair salon you went to?! Huh? And what about sneaking out of your room?!"

"I was going to look like Kate so Alice wouldn't think I was a complete stranger, duh! And I only sneaked out of my dorm because I didn't want anyone to see me in this awkward getup! Also because Courtney texted me at the last minute and told me Alice was here all alone!"

"Then, um... H-How about that weird text you gave Max earlier? Yeah, I bet you can't explain that, huh?!"

"I was texting Max about the animals because I thought it might have helped me find the bunny easier! And it kind of did since all I had to do was search at warm to hot places instead of freezing ones! But why the hell am I explaining myself to you two when you guys were spying on me like the little creeps you are!"

"Uh... Max, back me up here?"

Before I could think of anything to say to back up Chloe's ass, my mind went wondering. Why was she so serious about finding Alice in the first place? I mean, I always had a feeling Victoria never liked her for some odd reason, but I guess I was wrong. Then again, why would she go to the extremes to find her? She couldn't care about Kate or Alice so much, could she?... Well, I hope it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Um, Victoria, why were you so serious to finding her anyway? In that text you sent me, the second one, it almost sounded like you were serious about this matter. Mind telling me why?"

"Yeah, Icky Vicky," Chloe chimed in next to me with the devilish smirk back on her face and her arms crossed like she was a evil boss from a video game. Not to mention, she kind of looked like one as well at the minute. "You got feelings for Kate or something. Don't be shy to tell, I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Chloe, how can you say that when you already said you was going to tell all of Blackwell she was doing drugs and trying to bang strangers? You shouldn't know about this. If anything, I should."

"Come on, this shouldn't be anything that serious like drugs. If it is, then I'll consider telling the school, but until then, tell me Vic. You got a thing for Kate?"

Out of nowhere, the blonde slowly started to blush hard like a tomatoe to our surprise and held on the small black and white bunny in her arms as she whispered, "Let's just say... She's. Special in a way, okay? She's... Very special..." Her blush suddenly disappeared and was replaced with narrow eyebrows and gritted teeth of anger. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I care about Kate a lot! And if you tell a single soul, I will make sure you feel like garbage for the rest of your precious little lives, you hear me?! Now if you excuse me, I got a fluffy bunny to give to her. Begone!" With that, she left both of us dumbfounded by what had just happened.

I never actually knew Victoria had it hard for Kate. I always thought she was just some stuck up bitch, don't get me wrong, I still think that. But I'm kind of happy I got to see her in a different light and that she's not doing anything bad outside of school. Is that weird? Maybe. But then again, life can be weird. And I guess I can deal with that. As for Chloe...

"Chloe," I whispered to the right of me at her, getting her attention.

"Yeah, Max?"

"Don't ever get me into one of your shenanigans ever again unless it's serious."

"But this was-."

"That wasn't serious, that was embarrassing. I don't ever want to be in that kind of situation again..."

"You know you can always go back in time and stop it, right?"

"I'm trying so hard not to fuck with time and space. So just please promise me that you will stop snooping into things that are none of our business, okay?"

"Promise, Maximus... After we see what's causing that monstrous noise at my house!"

"It's probably your dad-."

"Let's go investigate somemore!"

"...

 _Yeah. Let's just. Do that, Chloe..."_

 **Poor Max. Can never catch a break. Anyways, that was the first one shot of Life can be strange. Before you start criticizing this, I want you to know that I never wanted this one shot to be all in depth and stuff, just a fun little chapter. And maybe soon the future, we will get more of those, it depends if you readers loved this or hated it. But other then that, if you have any request for a one shot or a idea of sort, feel free to tell me or pm me and I will so try to make those things come true. Again, I hope you guys liked this and I hope to see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Third POV

Max has always been told about Rachel Amber by her best friend and love, Chloe ever since she had came back home. Ever since, her mind has wondered onto why the girl was so special to everyone. Why she was the star attraction to everyone's lives. Don't get her wrong, she thought Rachel sounded like a fun girl. But she was just sort of confused as to why the teen was talked about at every place she went to. Was she a pop star? A super model?

She never knew. But what she did know was that the girl was a good friend. And that Nathan was probably the only one that never talked about her. That's what caused the brunette to wonder. Did he just not know her? Or was he lying? He could be keeping his connection to her a secret like with Frank, but again, she didn't know for sure.

Maybe that's why she decided to find out by herself that night. To go to his dorm without Chloe to cause problems and asked him. To let Nathan have the opportunity to just dosed her right where she stood. Of course, no one saw. And that only made the crime more sinister and easy to not be spotted. With Max, he was going to do fun things. And not just for his own personal benefit. But for more. For the pain, the pleasure, for the old feelings to return as new.

For him to feel _loved_ again...

He didn't plan on screwing this up like his last attempt. No. He made sure this would go exactly as he wanted. He would make Jefferson proud. He would make himself proud with his work of art. His beauty. His lustful thoughts.

* * *

After a few hours of being passed out, Max opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room where everything was just covered in darkness. Her surroundings were painted all black as she saw figures deep in the shadows while her eyes tried to adjust to the emptiness. Soon, they did, but she still couldn't make out where she was. But she knew one thing for sure. She was very tired and felt pain in her arms. That only meant that she was not going to be using time travel tonight. It also meant that maybe she was hurt by something. But there was nothing hurting her arms. Yet, there was something hurting her wrist as she tried to get up only for a metal like object to yank her back to something hard and thin.

She didn't have a clue as to what it was, but she thought that it was probably a pole since she was able to at least stand up and feel the thin object meet with her body length almost. The photographer tried to get out of the dark mess until a beam of light shined bright on her, blinding her eyesight a little. The light soon was covered partly by a figure that seemed to have been getting closer and closer to Max. The figure had a male type body and was also slender like, yet it wasn't enough for the teen to find out who it was.

That was, until the figure stopped where he was and sighed, "Max... Max. Max. Max. You should know who I am, first of all." The male revealed himself to the tired girl only for her to look at him in disgust and anger. The male was none other then Nathan Prescott. The cause to all of Max's problems in and out of Blackwell Academy. She felt like beating the crap out of him, kick him in the nuts, anything. But she couldn't do anything. All she could do was at least try to snap at him so the boy could watch in amusement and laugh quietly.

"What do you want, Nathan," The brunette asked in cold rage.

"I want what I have lost, Maxine. And that was my... Pleasure. You see," The teenage boy sat next to the teenage girl, sighing and continued, "You see. We all have lost something in our lives. All except for you."

"So what? You're gonna take my life? You can try but know that I will fuck you up if you do."

"Let me finish, Maxine. Arcadia Bay has lost many things. Like for example, money, fame, family, friends... Rachel... You know she's missing, right?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Well, with her missing, that makes yet one more lost for Arcadia Bay. Did you know how it went down?" He asked, earning a small shake from Max's head but still got him a frown from her as well. He smiled for a brief second before going on with the conversation, "You see. It just happened over night. I was hanging out with my so called friends when it happened. I was just fantasizing as the night went on. And as Rachel slowly slipped out of our lives. We drank, partied all night. And then after all that. I went back to the school to find no Rachel. No hope left for that god awful school. I felt a pool of anger..."

The light brown haired boy got up from where he was and walked away while Max tried her best to keep calm even though she knew deep down that something bad was going to happen. The boy walked through the light and into the shadows, continuing as the brunette looked around in horror, still trying to know where she was and how she was going to get out of this jam. Sadly, the darkness was her true enemy as it made her escape nearly impossible.

"After that day, all I felt was straight up pain. The suffering was like a life time punishment for me. Like venom of a snake slowly erupting through my blood stream. Like a rejection. And man, did I have many of those..." Suddenly, Max heard the sound of cardboard hit the ground hard along with covered metal, causing the light to blink on and off. "And for what?! To be left alone the slumps again!? That's not going to happen! No! Not today! And not ever, you hear me!?"

At this point, the teenage girl was afraid of what might happen next. It could be death or just a straight up insanity session. Either way, she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. She just had to get out of there sooner or later. She kept wiggling in the handcuffs, but nothing seemed to work. And soon, Nathan came back, but was different now. His hair was messed up, his jacket was gone, and Max was able to smell alcohol all on him along with seeing that his hair was wet as well. Finally, she knew as her eyes connected with his, that this wasn't the same Nathan. This wasn't him at all.

"You know... All this. Talking about Rachel. Has been making me think... Well, think a lot about you. And me. Like, looking at you reminds me of her- Everything about you does. And I love that... Sometimes, when I think about you at night. I wonder to myself. 'Max looks really good in that shirt of hers... But I bet she looks even better out of it' What do you think, huh? I think it's true. And I also think that you have a gift like Mr. Jefferson said. That you're a work of art. So I'm going to use my canvas here and make you more then just a work of art. But a work of God."

Before Max could do anything, she felt sharp pain in her stomach as her vision started to get blurry. She wanted to cry or at least scream in this matter, but she just couldn't. And soon, her sight was all black and the last thing she heard was laughter. Evil laughter. At this point, she thought she was going to die from her kidnapper. From this maniac. And to tell you the truth, she wasn't ready to die. She wanted to live and be with everyone she loved. All that could make that come true was that if someone was to hear the laughs. The silent screams of agony. If someone was able to find her.

 _To come be her hero for once..._

 **This was a request from a guest named Time Dragon. Thanks to that person, I decided to make this a two shot or who knows, maybe it's own stand alone story. Like I know. I just love playing with the LIS story. It's too fun to pass up! But anyway, I hope you guys liked this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ten messages. Fifteen calls.

It took ten messages and fifteen calls for Chloe to realize that something was wrong. To realize that there was just something in the air that wasn't right at the moment. The fact that Max didn't check her phone for the last couple hours was so not her. Especially when her partner in crime was trying to get a hold of her. The silence made the blue haired punk confused. Angered a little.

Afraid.

And not for her. For the brunette. So without any hesitations, she quickly sneaked into her beaten up truck and drove down the now darken streets of Arcadia Bay. As she drove, her mind couldn't help but wonder that maybe the young girl had gotten into some serious trouble. Or her phone was broken. Or she even got hurt brutally or worse. She probably... Before the thought could even sink into her mind, she shook herself back into reality as the headlights acted as a guide to Blackwell.

When she finally got to the dump of a school, she didn't get out just yet. She decided to try at least one more time with a call to her friend. So she took out her phone in a dash and unlocked it. No messages. No calls. The fear was starting to turn into paranoia. After a few moments of at least trying to calm down, the blue haired teen walked into the dorms of the school and straight to the floor where Max's room was.

She was probably asleep, she thought as she ran up the stairs. Then again, if she was asleep, she would've been woken up by the ringing of her phone. Maybe she had it on silent mode? No. Even if it was on silent mode, the brunette would've been able to hear the vibrations. Her mind wondered while she finally was able to meet with the door to her bff's room. Before barging in, she knocked. No response. She did so one more time and called her name out while doing so. No response. Well, she can always barge in. But the door might be locked.

Or was it?

The punk squeezed the knob hard and gave it a huge jerk, only to know that the door was already unlocked this whole time. So what was her reward for her actions? A hard kiss to the floor. Chloe expected for a sleeping Max to wake straight up from the sudden bam in her room or a good old scolding from the nerd. But instead what she got was complete silence. And that didn't make her comfortable. She lifted herself up to find a empty room. No noises. No light.

No Max.

Now Chloe was definitely going to lose it. But before she did, she tried to take a deep breath which only split into quiet panic breaths. This also lead to the teen questioning herself. Where would Max have gone in the middle of the night? To a sleepover? No, she wasn't a huge fan of those. There wasn't very much places would just go out to, so this only lead to one thing.

She had to be in one of these rooms. She could be hanging out with her friends or so. It couldn't be Warren because she was always uncomfortable around him. But she knew one person for sure that she could be hanging with.

Kate Marsh.

Chloe ran straight out of the room and towards Kate's room, giving her door a nice loud bang on it. After waiting for a few seconds, she heard a quiet groan from the other side of the door before it was opened to a sleepy Kate, whose small frown was soon replaced with a smile. This was enough to cause the other teen to smile as well then greet, "Hey, Kate."

"Hi, Chloe," The young teen answered back in a lazy whisper while she looked left and right for any other students. Luckily for them, they were still asleep. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to come over and see Max."

"Oh, okay. Tell her I said hi for me, I gotta sleep for a test tomorrow, so-."

"No, Kate," Chloe interrupted with a small chuckle, knowing now that the christian didn't know where her friend was. "I wanted to see Max but I don't where she is. I've been texting her and calling her the whole night. Know where she's gone too?"

"Um, no. Is she not in her room?"

"Nope. Checked it. Her room was unlock for some reason. And I think it might be a sign to something... When was the last time you saw her?"

"Earlier today. She said she was going to talk to Victoria and-."

With that one name, in just a snap, Chloe stomped towards Victoria's dorm and started to bang on it hard to Kate's surprise, who then followed her since the situation caught her attention. "Icky Vicky! Open up or good ol' Chloe will bust a cap in your ass!"

"I-I don't think you should do that," Kate whispered while she continued to look down the hallways for any upset students in a shaken state. "Alice and the other students might wake up. And Victoria doesn't like to be interrupted when she's beauty sleeping."

"Kate, if Alice wakes up, tell her I'm sorry, first of all," The older teen responded, earning a small okay from the younger teen then continued. "Second of all, Vic can't do shit. Why would she need beauty sleep if she's already so called 'beautiful'?"

Suddenly, the door in front of them went wide open with a slam from the other side to reveal something that would give both girls nightmares for the rest of the week. It was Victoria, with a beauty face mask and somewhat messed up hair. The look was enough to make the girls jump in both surprise and fear. But it only made the owner of the look sigh in frustration as she spoke in anger, "What the hell are you doing knocking on my door in the middle of the night, Price?"

"You know what, Kate? Maybe she does need her beauty sleep," The blue haired girl whispered to Kate with wide eyes then tried to head straight for the other way. But before she could, she was stopped yet again by Victoria's voice.

"Not so fast, you piece of shit. I need to know why you knocked on my door before I call the cops."

"For what? To find the person who made you into that?"

"No! So they can escort your ass out of the school for trespassing."

"I'm not trespassing shit, you little-."

"Please stop fighting," Kate yelled quietly in between the two, causing them to stare at her for a second then back at one another with death glares. As they did that, the young girl proceeded, "Victoria, Chloe just wants to know where Max might be. She went missing and the only thing we know is that she said she wanted to talk to you before this incident occurred. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"No-."

"Lies! She's lying! You can tell," Chloe blurted out while also pointing at her in rage as if she was the devil.

"I really don't! But I do know that the dumbass wanted to talk to me. Yet it wasn't about anything serious. She just wanted to know people's connection to Rachel! So I told her about you two having a thing and that she was so popular! After that, she wanted to know if she had any connections to Nathan. So I told her and then she just said thank you and left like a freaking interviewer! Now that you guys have your information, can you please leave me alone?!"

"I-I guess. I'm sorry for messing with you, Victoria," Kate apologized softly, which was enough to make the teen in front of her sigh sadly and respond,

"It's not your fault. Max just doesn't know the right in crowd. It sucks that she had to force you to hang out with people like that."

"Don't worry, I'm not forced to hang out with her. I'm a free willed person. Well, I guess I should leave now. Come on, Chloe... Chloe?" The dirty blonde looked around her to find no Chloe in sight. That was until she saw Nathan's door to his room wide open and a light illuminating from it. The light caught both girl's attention and even made them walk towards it. But before they could walk into the room, the blue haired punk from earlier came running right out with a black journal in her hand and screamed, "He got her!"

"What are you talking about, Price?!"

"Nathan! H-He's got Max! Oh god. God damn it! How could I let this happen- How could I be such a idiot!" The teen punched the wall hard next to her that made it shake a little. It also made the girls shake as well. But in fear. Before Chloe could freak out more, Kate asked, "What makes you think he's got her-."

"I can just feel it! I can explain when we get to my truck!"

"We," Victoria repeated in the state of a question. "Whose we?"

"I'm going to find her. If you guys want an explanation then follow me. But if you don't then stay your asses here like a coward!"

"Gladly."

"Great! Kate, you coming?!"

"Uh, Um..."

"Kate," The punk called out, this time in a soft tone. "Max is your best friend. Probably your only friend-. I don't know. And she is in serious trouble. I can just feel it. She saved you once. From jumping. From taking your life away. So, I'm asking you. I'm begging you. Come help me find Max. She's saved you. It's time we saved her for all the things she's done for our safety. What do you say?"

The christian exchanged looks with the drama queen behind her, who lightly shook her head with a small frown. She wanted to agree with her so badly, but this was Max they were talking about. Her hero. She just had to go help her. So without hesitation, the young teen answered with a smile, "Okay, I'll join. For Max?"

"For Max."

"Victoria. While we gone, can you look after Alice for me?"

"Ugh, fine," Victoria responded with a growl. "Just promise me you guys will come back in one piece."

"Aww, you care now~?"

"S-Shut up, Price!"

"I promise, Victoria," Kate told her friend before saying bye and following Chloe to her truck. As they drove down the street, Chloe couldn't help but feel a strange feeling her stomach. She was afraid. And many signs had proven this. But she wasn't afraid for herself. She was afraid for Max. She just couldn't lose another friend in her life like Rachel. She couldn't lose another guide in her life like her father. She couldn't lose another love.

 _Not again..._

 **Part two of this thing. Um, Time Dragon, I hope you don't hate the fact that Kate is kinda coming along for the ride. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been working on my fanfic for Zootopia and got a little side tracked. Forgive me, readers! Especially you, Time Dragon! Here's the next chapter to what I like to call the Psycopath saga! In this chapter, we are still in Third Person, but we'll be focusing a lot more on Chloe and Kate, just to keep the suspicion up and running. Hope you like it!**

The sound of a running engine was the only thing that filled Chloe's ears in that moment. Her eyes focused on the road as the town around her started to become a blur. All that was on her mind was Max. The thought if she was okay or not. The thought if she was safe or hurt.

The thought of if she was dead or alive.

It was enough to make a shiver go down her spine every now and then. It was also able to make her delicate fingers tap the steering wheel in nervousness, to which the sound was only noted by Kate, who was in the passenger seat, looking down at her lap. She was also scared about what was happening, but had no intention to back down. She said she would help her blue haired friend no matter what and get her best friend back to safety. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

The problem at the moment wasn't that Max was kidnapped. But it was more of the fact that Chloe hasn't asked for help the entire ride. She just had a look of fear in her blue eyes, the heavy breathing she released from her lips and the cold sweat that slowly ran from her head. It was enough to make the young one know that something was wrong and that she really needed to help. But she was just so scared. She wondered why. It wouldn't hurt to ask a simple question, right, she thought. Of course not... Right?...

"Um, Chloe," She blurted out through the wind that passed from the punk's open window, getting her to snap back into reality with a jerk. Blue pupils connected with hazel ones as Chloe threw a sad smirk. "You... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kate," She answered back before turning to the road once again. "Don't you worry about me."

"... Um... Do you need help? With. Max?"

"Well, there might be a question I can ask at the moment. Is there a place you know that Max would like to hang out at or a place Nathan likes? Maybe that could be where the asshole's got her."

The dirty blonde thought long and hard about the subject, but nothing seemed to come into her mind. She only knew Nathan would rarely leave school grounds and that Max would only leave campus to take some pictures. Other then that, they stayed in their prison cells most of the time. "No, I'm sorry," She replied innocently, making the punk's eyebrows narrow slightly in sadness and anger.

"Damn it... Thanks for telling me anyway..."

"What about you," Kate asked, turning her head to Chloe's lightly.

"Hm?"

"What places do you know that Max likes to go to?"

"Hmm..." The punk thought about it until she got a little idea as to a place that could be linked into all this. "There is the diner my mom runs, she loves to eat there. Or the beach, we like to take strolls there as well. Um... The light tower... My secret hideout..." Then it hit her like a bullet. In just seconds, her eyes went wide as her foot stepped on the brakes quickly to cause her friend to scream in surprise. After stopping, Chloe touched Kate's shoulder, whispering nicely, "I'm sorry. I just got a idea."

"W-What is it?" The young one questioned, still spooked about what had just happened.

"What if Nathan has taken her to my secret place? I mean, he could have because who knows? He was probably stalking Max since she probably went to go talk to Nathan about Rachel's whereabouts. Maybe the little bastard stalked on her and decided to take her there! It's the perfect thing to do!"

"W-What makes you think she's there. Not that you're wrong, it's just... How do you know?" The dirty blonde went into complete silence when her friend took out the black journal from earlier. She was slightly confused as to what it had to do with the situation until Chloe opened it to reveal the truth. Pictures. And not just any pictures. Ones of her, the young girl and their brunette friend. Some of the pages showed events like when the punk and Max were in her room, Kate being investigated on by a policemen and when the partners in crime and time encountered Frank once at the hideout.

The whole thing was like something out of a horror movie to Kate. Her eyes were filled with horror and her mouth was wide open in surprise until she covered it with her hands. She tried hard to keep calm, but nothing worked. All she could do was let Chloe explain it all the best way she can. "This journal has everything that we've done," she explained in a whisper. "It talks about a lot of things, but the one thing that stands out of all of this. Is that he's been stalking us. Especially Max. Actually, it looks as if the asshole is crazy for her." The blue haired girl turned a page in the journal to read to her dirty blonde friend what the psychopath had written down.

"It says right here on this page. _' Max is so beautiful when she takes pictures. She reminds me too much of her. And I hate that. But at the same time, I love it too. I wish she could take a picture of me with those sexy hands of her. And maybe I can take a picture of her and her inner beauty. No clothes, just in her natural habitat with nothing to censor her work of art. I wonder if I could... Pierce my paint brush into this piece of paper...'_ " The blue haired girl read the last part with a hint of venom in her voice.

"If he is there, what do you think he's done with her," She asked out loud in fear as tears threaten to fall down her smooth cheeks.

"I don't know," Her friend answered back before making a u-turn with her rusty truck to head to the secret hideout she was talking about. "But don't worry, Kate. We will save Max. And I will kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do." With that, the punk drove as fast as she could down the dark and deserted streets of Arcadia Bay towards her secret place. As they drove there, all that was inside of Chloe was anger and vengeance. Kate on the other hand was so filled with sadness and fear for her best friend. The two were in hot water, but they were going to make it. At least, that's what they thought.

When they finally arrived, Chloe jumped out of the car while Kate was able to stop the truck quickly. After doing that, she exit the car too and followed through the dark after her friend. The only light that illuminated for her was the shine of the car lights and the moon's beautiful shine on the Earth. She would've taken in the scenery for a second, but sadly she couldn't when she had heard a low female grunt from not so far away. It was Chloe of course. She ran towards her and asked in worry, "What's wrong?"

"He's not here! They're not here, Kate," She announced in anger before kicking the ground in disappointment and rage. The dirty blonde sort of shivered from the information that she was given. But she didn't believe it at the same time. There had to be something around here. Or at least a clue to all of this. And before she could even think about it. Her eyes connected with a device.

A old phone.

"Chloe, look at this," She called out, making the blue haired girl turn to find the device as well and pick it up. She examined it to find out that it was a old flip phone. It was probably broken, she thought. But it wouldn't hurt to take a peek at it. So she flipped it open and to her surprise, it turned on, showing a one missed call message. "You think someone forgot their phone decades ago?"

"I hope not. What if it's Nathan's or something?"

"I don't think Nathan is _that_ old money-." Before she could finish her sentence, the message on the phone finally got Chloe's attention. What was so special about it? The digits. It wasn't any normal digits though.

It was Max's phone number.

The punk was surprised to find the number in the phone as a missed call and sort of freaked out about the fact as well. Before she could even take a closer look at it. the same number gave another call on the phone. causing Chloe to jump immediately and answer it hesitantly with a small, "Hello?"

"C-Chloe," The other line questioned back in a small female voice. One that was enough to make the blue haired girl sigh in relief as she smiled widely. "Chloe, is that you?!"

"Yes, it's me, Max! Where are you?! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I... I cam't tell, Chloe. I just can't."

"What's wrong," Chloe asked, her excitement now replaced with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Chloe, but I just can't tell you where I am. Don't worry about me, I'm okay. Just go home. I'll be home tomorrow."

"What are you talking about, Max-."

"Chloe, please!" Suddenly, whines and cries of agony were heard from the other line of the old phone, making the older girl at the hideout become more scared about the matters at hand. "Please... Just forget about me... Let me go.. I don't want you to get hurt, please..."

"Max, what is wrong?! Are you okay?! Please, tell me! You're scaring me now!"

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, Chloe... I-... I l-." The line was cut off for a second until it was brought back up to a male voice that was enough to make the punk growl in anger from every word her threw.

"Nice try, punk. Guess who it is?"

"Nathan, you little piece of shit! What have you done with Max?!"

"Oh, I'm taking good care of her. Not a scratch on her beautiful body. I'm just hanging out with her, that's all."

"Where are you!?"

"Now I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that I have something in store for you and your partner in crime. You know, I want my way with her and I want her to feel pleasure... Afterwards, I want her to feel the pain I felt back then. Don't worry, it will be quick, if you know what I mean." Silence came from the line until a loud bang was heard along with a scream of horror and pleads of mercy. That made Chloe yell out to Nathan,

"Leave her alone!"

"Nope. I just can't yet. I'll give you a hint as to where I am... It's the one place you've ignored ever since you came here. A place that gives you goosebumps. Hope that helps, bitch. See you then. Any last words, Maxine?" A shuffling sound was heard until a female voice got on the other line and ended the call with words that would probably haunt Chloe forever.

"Chloe, I don't care if you can't save me. Please, just save yourself! I wish... I wish I could've been there for you more like Rachel.. I'm so sorry. I just... I just wanted to care for you... All I ever wanted to do was make you happy and make those pasts years disappear in a blur. But all I can do now is hope that our friendship developed into something more. And that you really cared for me just like her... I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm sorry it had to go like this... I-... I loved you. I loved you so much and I still do... I loved you, Chloe... Goodbye..."

"Until the big finale, you punk. I'll be seeing you later. As for Max, it's a different story. I just hope you come in time.

 _See you then..."_


End file.
